Crash Landing
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: A one-shot of Fang with a crash landing incident involving Max.


A/N: Alright, I'm a Fang addict. Here's my addition to the Maximum Ride section of things. One-shots for Fang's POV. I'll prob stretch this into a series of 'em. But I'm still working on 'Max' so it's before Fax. Lol. For now.

'_Crash Landing'_

I looked up from the untraceable laptop for a second. Everyone was out flying. Yeah, I wanted to get out there too, but I had to finish my blog first.

Max's wings struck me when I saw them glinting in the sun. The oldest of us swooped down in her dive-bomber style. Man, she was gorgeous. And that may not even be a good enough word for her. Her hair is like gold. I just want to be all over that girl sometimes, but I know that'd be weird. She would yell a lot. A lot, a lot.

That's just Max. She always yells.

Nudge was soaring a bit above her, practicing the moves we'd learned from the hawks back when we were going to the School a second time. I wondered if she was talking or not… Little motor mouth.

The six-year-old Angel hung beneath them, stroking Total in her arms. That tiny dog got better treatment than the rest of us combined. And of course, he could talk. It makes the possibilities endless for the human race. Now, every household in the world will have a talking mutant dog. Perfect, right?

The Gasman and Iggy were hovering higher than the rest. Gazzy's mouth was moving. They were probably talking about another project. I assumed a dangerous one involving bombs. Iggy built them. I don't know how, but he did.

The world we live in amazes me. Blind guys could build weapons of mass destruction. Just absolutely incredible.

I typed up the last little bit. Finally. Done. I could get up and stretch my wings at last.

I flipped the laptop closed.

Then there was a short scream. "FANG!"

Aw crap.

The voice wasn't panicked. It wasn't fearful. Pretty much a warning of shock and surprise. But it was definitely Max.

I looked up and she was coming straight for me.

Great. Note the sarcasm there. If you don't, it'll all be misunderstood. Max sometimes doesn't get it. I just shake my head and smile when she's not looking. Stupid girl. But I love her. I really do and she doesn't get that.

My thoughts took too long. I didn't have enough time to react until she tripped.

If you were trying to guess, yes, she tripped and fell on top of me. Congrats. Did you know that it hurt? Betcha didn't see that one.

I didn't move. She'd fall and hurt herself worse, so I took the blow for her.

She fell and her body came right down on top of mine and I suppressed a grunt. The girl is still painfully unaware of her own strength sometimes. Crash landings are not fun at all.

Then the weird part kicked in. Max's lips crashed down against mine.

The miracles of falling. Amazing.

Worst part was, I knew it was a total accident the entire time, but the back of my mind was wishing it wasn't and that she was really doing this on purpose.

I made sure to wrap my arm around her waist so she couldn't get up and pulled her a bit closer.

We were like that for a while. I was trying to keep her close. She was fighting back the overwhelming desire to run from me. I just knew. It's the Maximum style of life. Not like I was absolutely terrifying or anything. That spot is reserved for other mutant freaks out to get us.

Finally, I decided to let her go. Then she scrambled away like a scared puppy.

Man, I must really bug her when I do that. But I can't help the little smile that always seems to come once our kiss is over.

"Fang, why can't you just leave me alone? This doesn't work." Max ran and took off leaving me and the rest of the flock behind.

It was my turn to look like a kicked puppy, sad eyes and all. Too bad I can't sucker that girl into anything.

Nudge was the first to land and ask what happened.

It hurts when you want to grin like a fool, but can't because it'll hurt your reputation. "She…" Excuses do not come easy for me. "She's fine. She'll be back…whenever. You know Max."

Good thing I can pull out stupid words and make them work. I call it dumb luck.

She still looked at me skeptically before taking off again to soar, her tawny wings flew out and she dove out of my sight.

A/N: short, sweet, and I kno Fang was a little OOC, but he isn't the easiest guy to write… R&R!

~Sky


End file.
